


Night Life

by CreatureOfTheNight



Category: Blood On The Dance Floor
Genre: Concerts, F/M, I have no idea what I'm doing, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatureOfTheNight/pseuds/CreatureOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine getting to go on tour with your favorite band.<br/>Each "Night Life" in this collection will be with a different band and will not correlate. </p>
<p>Blood on the Dance Floor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Texts Messages

I clicked my nails against the cool counter as I waited for a text. This single text would change my life. Would I get a spot on Blood on the Dance Floors tour bus? My phone started to buzz across the counter and it was in my hand before it could finish. I opened the text message to find an unnamed contact. I didn’t have to look to long at the number to realize who it was.  
“Hey Catie it’s the great Dahvilisious. Please keep my number private. I just wanted to say that I’m excited for you to join us on tour and please pack for all weather. Welcome aboard and get ready to parteeeey :D ” I let out a scream and jumped from my chair, scaring my puppy awake.  
“So sorry sweetie. Go back to sleep.” I sat down next to her and dialed my mother’s number.

 

I opened my eyes and smiled to myself. I jumped from my bed and practically ran to the bathroom. I showered and did my hair and makeup in under an hour. I glanced at my phone to find it was only 8 am. I opened a text from Dahvie saying that he had everything taken care of and all I had to do was get my ass on the plane. I darted from room to room grabbing things I wanted to take with me. I packed like a mad woman and stuffed more clothes in my poor suitcase then I thought was ever possible.  
About 20 minutes into packing, my doorbell rang and Blue, my puppy, howled and skidded through the apartment to get to the door. I laughed as I walked after her and she grabbed a toy, still barking, making her barks muffled. She was only 7 months old, but she picked up my mom’s dog’s habit of presenting a toy to guests. I gently pushed Blue out of the way and opened the door to find my mom looking back at me.  
“Hey, sorry I’m late. I know you wanted to leave early, but Erin had to potty half way here.” I hugged my mom as Erin, her black lab, wiggled through the door and attacked Blue. She wasn’t vicious, but she loved to jump and play when she was excited.  
“Thank you soo much for taking care of Blue. I know dad doesn’t like her, so I thought you could come here.” I smiled and walked to my bedroom as my mom began to complain about the mess. My mom was a cleaner. She cleans everything and I knew when I called her that I would come back to a spotless house and a pampered pup.  
“When are you leaving? Make sure you text me when you land so I know you’re okay.”  
“My flight leaves at one. I’ll get to L.A. at about 4.”  
“You better get going or you won’t make it to Chicago in time.” I grabbed my things and kissed my mom on the cheek.  
“Love you mom. Bye Blue” I made my way to the car and I popped in a mix CD, started my very long trip.

 

I clutched my bag to my body as if it was my life line. I had 15 minutes till I was to board my plane and I couldn’t sit still. I had tried sitting down, but my nerves were through the roof. Dahvie had given me all the information I needed to get myself to L.A. and had someone scheduled to pick me up. I gazed out the window remembering how I never thought I’d get the job. I had heard they needed a new merch girl and contacted them through Facebook. Dahvie was excited to hear from me since I hadn’t been to a show in a while and of course he asked how my dad was.  
“First call for flight 382. Please..” I looked down at my ticket and rushed to the gate of my flight, nearly tripping over myself and several other people. I was second in line and I still wanted to be closer. The faster we get on, the faster I get there. I looked impatiently around the person in front of me and saw 3 flight attendants talking.  
“You look excited.” I looked up to see an unfamiliar face staring at me. He was a little taller than me with black hair. I just stared at him as he laughed. “First time going to L.A.?”  
“Umm yea. I’m heading to meet a band. I’m their new merch girl.” He looked as if he was amused.  
“Cool. What band?” I looked away from him a little nervous. Not many people liked Dahvie and Jayy. “Come on. I’ve worked with a lot of bands. I have probably met them.”  
“Blood on the Dance Floor,” I stuttered.  
“They are amazing guys. Just wait until you see their bus. It’s huge.” I looked back to him and smiled. “Good luck. Maybe I’ll see you some time.” He turned back around in time to hand his paper work to the lady and continue to the plane. 

 

I planned on sleeping for the flight, but I couldn’t. I was in the inside seat with no one next to me. The plane was completely quiet and I still couldn’t calm down to sleep for even a few minutes. I spent my time listening to my I-pod and fiddling with my official BOTDF lanyard. It came in the mail with a few other things, including one of the new t-shirts. I never left my seat so when the flight attendant told us to fasten our seat belts, I simply sat straight up and stared out the window at the ground approaching us fast. When I was younger, I had a severe problem with heights, but I have learned to handle it. I still get a little queasy and uncomfortable, but I can handle it. I swear.  
The tires made contact with the ground and in that moment, I closed my eyes praying I lived long enough to meet the band. The plane slowed to a stop and I still couldn’t bring myself to open my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I opened my eyes to find the guy from before leaning down to me.  
“Are you ok? You look a little pale.” I smiled at him and undid my seat belt.  
“Just a nervous flyer. I’m fine.” He helped me up and pulled my bag down for me. I looked around and only a few passengers remained on the plane.  
“My name’s Josh by the way.” He smiled at me. I smiled back and reached for my bag. He pulled it from my reach and slung it over his shoulder. “And you are?”  
“Catie. Now can I have my stuff? I don’t want to be late.”  
“I got it. Let’s go.” He gestured for me to go first and I stepped out in front of him.  
Josh walked with me and helped me navigate my way through the chaos of the airport. He refused to let me stand alone.  
“You know I’m not a little kid right? I can stand here by myself.”  
“It could get lonely.” I looked up at him and laughed. He had the stupidest grin on his face. He looked away from me and smiled. “Your rides here.” I turned to find Jayy walk through the doors. I looked up at Josh and opened my mouth, but no words came out. He looked over at Jayy and called out to him.  
“You looking for this one, Jayy?” Jayy smiled and jogged over.  
“Depends. What’s your name cutie?” Jayy asked smiling down at me.  
“Catie,” I stuttered out and he laughed and scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder. I let out a scream and tried to move.  
“Come on Josh,” Jayy sang out, “Let’s get going.” I looked at Josh confused. He smiled at me and grabbed my suitcase that I dropped when Jayy picked me.  
“What is going on?” I asked as I looked around and saw almost everyone in the airport staring at me.  
“I’m their new tour manager.” Josh smiled up at me. Jayy was about 6’3” and Josh may be tall, but nothing compared to Jayy.  
Jayy sat me down as soon as we got outside to the pick-up lane. He waved over to my left and I looked over to find a long black hearse pulling up next to us. The windows were tinted and I looked concerningly at the passenger door. A few seconds later, the window rolled down and Dahvie was leaning across the center console.  
“Welcome aboard.” Dahvie tipped his hat to me and I smiled and waved at him. He rolled the window back up as Jayy ushered me to the back of the car. He opened the French-style doors and I couldn’t believe it. They tricked the hearse out like a limousine inside. I started to laugh as I climbed in. LED lights hung from the ceiling and everything was so colorful and the seats were all furry.  
Jayy and Josh put my things in the car and climbed in. Josh sat down next to me and Jayy took the seat across from us. We chatted for a while until Dahvie stopped and yelled at us to get out. Well, I didn’t do much chatting, but they did. I was still a little nervous and Jayy and Josh can be a bit much to handle at the same time.  
I climbed out of the car to find that we were in a storage lot and there stood their tour bus. Dahvie through his keys at one of the security and they all climbed into the bus, toting their bags and leaving me star struck outside the bus.


	2. Nightmares

I drug my bags from the back of the car and slowly walked to the tour bus. I turned at the sound of the car’s engine and saw a security guy backing it into a storage space. I awkwardly got my bags up and into the bus. I looked from the small kitchen setup to the table and couch. A large flat screen TV hung on the wall with an assortment of games and consoles. I moved my way to the bunks and found Dahvie and Jayy moving things and unpacking clothes. They were chatting casually about something. I wanted to ask which bunk was mine, but didn’t want to interrupt.  
“Go ahead and pick one. We have 3 extra bunks and the other guys will join us tomorrow.” Jayy’s voice was light and it made me smile.  
“Thanks.” I looked around. There were 8 bunks in all. Two sets on each side. Jayy took the top bunk of the first set on the left. Dahvie was putting his things in the top second bunk on the right. I felt like I was choosing a side. Jayy or Dahvie.  
“I’m going to guess top is the better choice.” Both guys laughed and said yes.  
“I like the top because I’m taller. It’s hard to get up from the bottom ones.” Jayy’s explanation was completely understandable and rational but the words that came from Dahvie’s was not.  
“I like being on top.” Dahvie winked at me and Jayy let out a laugh and both walked past me to the living room area laughing as a blush crossed my face. I quickly turned and throw my stuff into the top bunk across from Jayy’s. I pushed the door of the bathroom open and was relieved to see a small shower in it. I poked my head out of the bathroom to see Jayy and Dahvie talking and watching TV near the front. I closed the door and splashed water on my face. I dried it off and fixed my hair. My mind was running circles around my body as I tried to calm my heart. I had interacted with these boys before but it was so different. I wasn’t just a fan anymore. I was part of the crew now.

I was finally able to settle down a few hours after we were on the road. In that time I learned that Josh normally wouldn't be traveling with them, but it was the first tour he put together for them, so he wanted to make sure everything ran as smoothly as it possibly could. I also met Jayy and Dahvie's bodyguards. I had to hold back my laugh when I saw Jayy's. Dahvie's bodyguard was a tall, well-built man with a beard any one would kill for. On the hand, Jayy's was very slim and I stood taller than him. Thinking back on the whole thing, I realized that I couldn't remember their names and I shifted uncomfortably realizing that I was going to look like an idiot if I couldn't remember.  
Just as I felt like disappearing into the very colorful couch from embarrassment, my phone buzzed in my lap. I picked it up to find a picture message from my mom. I laughed at the sight of Erin and Blue sleeping, holding onto the same toy.   
"Hey! No fun unless I'm invited!" Dahvie flopped down on the couch next to me.  
"It's just my puppy," I say as I hand him my phone. The smile that spread across his face could bring anyone to tears. Even knowing so much about him and knowing how...."mature" Dahvie can be, he still had this child like innocents about him. He seems to always have this "kid in a candy shop" look on his face.  
"Catie? You there?" I blinked a few times before I realized I had been blatantly staring at him.  
"Sorry." I let out a nervous laugh. "I just love your smile." Dahvie smiled again and reached around me to grab one of the many envelopes laying in the window sill behind me.  
"You said the same thing when I first met you," he said as he handed me one of them. It was crinkled and showed signs of age. I looked down at it and recognized my hand writing. I smiled and slide the paper out and recognized the torn, tattered letter. As soon as I lay eyes on the small doodles on the side I could remember the day I wrote it. I was in psychology and got yelled at for not paying attention.  
"I... you.. you kept it." I glanced up at him and found the same child-like smile. "Dahvie. I wrote this six years ago." I ran my hand over the small Hello Kitty drawing my friend Bay drew.  
"Almost seven. Our Iowa date is the same it was seven years ago." I leaned back into the couch staring at my words.  
"You kept it," I whispered. Dahvie gently took the paper from me and put it back.  
"That envelope hasn't moved since then. Well, besides from the million times Dahvie has read it. He recognized you instantly." Jayy had appeared out of nowhere. "By the way Dahvie, It's your turn."  
"Let’s kill some zombies!!" Dahvie pranced off to where their Xbox was set up. I sat silent for a few minutes remembering that night. It was amazing and emotional. It was the first of many times I had seen them. I glanced up at Jayy as he cleared his throat.  
"We have a long drive ahead of us. Our first concert isn't until the day after tomorrow. Why don't you settle down and relax or nap." Jayy slowly walked across the bus and started rummaging through the fridge.   
"Thanks. For everything." Jayy tried to say he had nothing to do with Dahvie's decision to hire me, but I just told him to say your welcome and walked away as he laughed. I passed by Josh reading a book and Dahvie and the big bodyguard playing CoD: Zombies. I managed to climb into my top bunk and closed the curtain. I listened to the boys bicker as I drifted to sleep. My dreams coming slowly.

 

I threw my hands out in front of me to protect myself and slammed my hands into something. I let out a scream in pain and someone began shaking me. I opened my eyes to find Josh standing outside my bunk, curtain pulled back, holding my arms. I let out a sob and closed my eyes trying to breath.  
"Catie. You need to breathe. Shhhh its okay. I'm right there." Josh put his hand on my head. I wasn't sure if it was to check my temp (my clothes were soaked in sweat) or help calm me down. I slowly opened my eyes and Josh smiled a little. He slowly let go of my other arm and rubbed the hand prints he had left. "I'm so sorry. You were thrashing and I didn't want you to hurt yourself even more." I slowly sat up a little and slide out of the bunk to stand on the floor. Josh guided me, not wanting me to fall.  
I looked passed Josh to find Jayy and Dahvie staring at me conceringly. Their game paused. I slowly made my way to the bathroom, not trusting my voice to say anything and looked in the mirror. I had hit myself in the face, a small red mark on my cheek slowly growing in size. My hands aching as a few spots bled from when I guess I punched the wall. I began rubbing my wrists, hoping the fingerprints would dissipate sooner than later.  
The door to the bathroom opened slowly and Jayy slowly stepped in closing the door behind him. He stood by the door as I began opening cabinet doors, finally finding what I was looking for I held it up to him. He nodded and I pulled a makeup remover rag from its case. I slowly wiped away my tear streaked makeup. "Who was it?" His voice was soft, but there was a stern undertone. He wasn't going to let me get away with this one.   
"Me." My voice cracked and I coughed a little. I had screamed in my nightmare to get off me and in my nightmare, it was me holding me down, cutting my flesh open. Jayy moved to stand next to me, his back to the mirror as I stared into it. He reached across my chest and grabbed my shoulder, pulling me to lean on him and I did.


End file.
